


Perfect Strangers

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Beginning Hostility, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: *The song Perfect Strangers by Jonas Blue kinda fits this story.*Requested by Apowers3069 [Wattpad]+First Uploaded August 12, 2018-Last Updated: August 12, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 18, 2018At the moment I was looking at my list, figuring out where I should go first, having only just gotten here and grabbed some milk.





	Perfect Strangers

**[Jon's P.o.V]**  
I sighed, pushing my cart through the aisles of the supermarket. Eduardo and Mark had forced me to go to the store because we were out of Diet Cola and other things. I didn't mind; it got me out of the house and got me to do something.

At the moment I was looking at my list, figuring out where I should go first, having only just gotten here and grabbed some milk. Being at the back of the store, I decided to start with the refrigerated things first since I was already there.

Looking up again, I decided to grab some of the meat that we needed, then some cheese. Walking, I passed the soda aisle, Eduardo's addiction coming to mind. Rolling my eyes, I turned into the section and traveled to the Cola shelf.

I grabbed a couple of 24 packs so that I wouldn't have to grab it until maybe a couple of weeks later... at most. Another person turned into the aisle, the noise of a cart alerting me to turn around.

Surprisingly, it was my neighbor, Tom. The blue-hooded man spotted me and glared at me. My hands clenched on the handle nervously, unsure what to do.

"Get lost," he said with a rude nod of his head. I squeaked and quickly turned my cart around and speed-walked away from him before he did anything.

Who knew a trip to the grocery store could be so dangerous? Tom's gaze followed after me until a shelf cut it off. I took a breath before continuing the trip, being faster about it since I knew my "enemy" was here as well.

_'Why do they have to be our enemies?'_ I thought, grabbing some bread. _'Oh right. Because Eduardo doesn't know how to let go of a stupid grudge.'_ Sighing, I grabbed some condiments as well. Hot dogs, cereal, frozen treats, frozen meals, and many other things were grabbed before I decided it was time for me to leave.

Heading to the checkout, a cart suddenly came and blocked my path. I tried to stop my cart, but it still hit the other cart a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn-" I cut myself off as I saw Tom again. My voice caught in my throat in fear as he looked at me with his dark, piercing eyes.

"What do you want?" he darkly asked, brow furrowing. I shook my head.

"S-sorry, Tom," I said quietly. I began to pull away before his hand grabbed at the cart. Looking up at him uncomfortably, he let go of it again. He turned into the aisle in front of me.

Tom studied me for another moment before saying anything, the silence having made me nervous. "You're different."

"What?"

"You aren't anywhere near as rude as either of your roommates, and yet you still hang out with them." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Why?"

"Not like I had a choice right?" I answered blandly, looking down at the floor. "Once I make a decision, I can't go back on it."

Silence once more. Then Tom gave me a small grin. "Definitely different." He averted his gaze before saying, "Let's start over." He held his hand in front of me, causing me to jolt back a bit out of nerves. "My name is Tom."

After a moment of confusion, I took his hand gently and shook it. "My name's Jon. Nice to meet you." I smiled at him and he returned the shake

I had spent an extra hour in the supermarket due to just talking to Tom, wandering around the store. I found myself enjoying the time spent with him; an actual human being who didn't hurt me neither physically nor verbally. It was rather rare.

"Who needs that much bacon?" I had asked, shocked after averting my gaze to his cart.

"My two roommates," he had scoffed, rolling his eyes. I had only giggled.

We were now at the check out, me being first. I placed everything on the conveyor belt while conversing with Tom still and payed for it.

"Guess you're gonna go home now," Tom said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. I chuckled.

"As if we're not neighbors," I replied, a genuine smile on my face. I took a strip of paper out of my pocket and a pen, writing my digits on it. "Just in case you want to talk or text." Giving him the paper, he took it from me, a light in his dark eyes. "Bye, Tom!"

**[Third Person P.o.V]**  
It had been a week and the two had been texting almost nonstop, sending each other memes, gifs, emojis, stupid texts, more serious texts, the daily good morning text, and the nightly goodnight text. They acted very close to a couple, and nobody knew.

The only thing they worried about was the fact that their roommates had noticed their much happier moods.

Edd, Matt, and Tord were concerned that Tom might have had too much alcohol or was just sick, while Eduardo and Mark looked determined to kill whatever it was that was making Jon feel such emotions.

Speaking of their roommates, Edd and Eduardo had been fighting more frequently while Matt and Tord had been a lot friendlier to each other, Mark slowly just getting less into the arguments as each one came up.

Actually, the two Cola lovers were bickering again. Tom and Jon were growing bored just standing around, evident by their expressions. They began just making silly faces to each other.

"Your friend is making a dumbass face," Eduardo pointed out, raising an eyebrow in confusion as he stared at Tom. Tom went back to his resting bitch face before Edd could see.

"Y'know, that really hurts my feelings," Tom said, a hint of sarcasm strong in his voice. Jon quietly laughed, hand over his mouth.

"You jackass," Eduardo growled, gripping the fence.

"Eduardo, stop being so rude," Edd intervened, glaring at his enemy. The two went back to arguing, not paying attention to either Jon or Tom.

The two blue-clad boys ended up walking to a different part of the fence to talk. Tom crossed his arms and put them on top of the wooden structure, Jon doing the same.

The arguing men paused once more to see the two. Edd was rather happy to see Tom getting along with someone for once, while Eduardo looked disgusted.

"Jon, why are you talking to that loser?" Eduardo asked, sounding a bit mad.

Jon rolled his eyes, looking a little frustrated. "I don't know. Why are you arguing with one?"

Eduardo looked surprised but also pissed, while Edd was just shocked. Tom laughed quietly and Jon gave Edd an apologetic look.

**~*~**

It had been another week. Jon was boredly looking up at the ceiling, thoughts enveloping him. They were mostly of Tom, a romantic light on them.

These couple of weeks had made Jon forget about the rivalry that he had once had with Tom, replacing it with something completely opposite of something they once had; a growing romance.

Jon's heart swelled at just the thought of Tom, a blush always evident when he thought about him.

His phone gave a ding sound, and his hand basically tackled it, knowing exactly who it was.

**Tom: Want to go for a walk?**

It was a Saturday evening, and it just so happened that it was rather nice outside. So Jon decided that it would be fine.

**Jon: Yeah sure! When?**

_'This could be my chance to tell him,'_ the short brunette thought, a smile appearing on his face.

**Tom: Right now should be fine.  
Jon: Alright, I'll be outside.**

Jon hopped off his bed and ran to the front door, exiting and closing the door gently. He went down the lawn and onto the sidewalk, seeing Tom follow him.

The shorter waited for the other and smiled at him, his cheeks flushing red. "Hey, Tom!"

"Hi, Jon," the other responded, a small grin on his face. They began to walk down the sidewalk, side by side. Tom's hands were in his hoodie pocket, while Jon's were in his jeans' pockets.

"Tord again?" Jon guessed, looking down at the cement.

"No, just wanted to clear my head."

"Then why ask me to come along?"

"Because you make me calmer." Jon blushed a small bit, but mentally shook his head. "Anything been bugging you lately?"

"Not really. Just my roommates being assholes as usual." Comfortable silence ensued, giving Jon the chance to think about if he really wanted to confess to Tom this early.

The two talked every once in a while, walking step for step, going around the block before arriving at their houses.

Jon sighed in disappointment, having not been able to tell Tom during their time alone. They made it to Jon's door before pausing.

The shorter felt a feeling of dread drag at his mood, looking up at the door.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Tom said dramatically, knowing the emotions that Jon felt about the house and trying to lighten his mood.

Jon giggled, a hardly noticeable blush going across Tom's face. "Yeah, I guess so."

Tom stood there a moment, waiting til Jon turned away from him to the door. Then he leaned down slightly and kissed the other's cheek. Jon gasped and his whole face flushed red, looking where Tom had been.

Tom had run off in embarrassment and made it to his house, entering quickly. Jon stared after him a shocked feeling entering him, along with an excited and relieved emotion. He un-pocketed his phone and entered their chat.

**Jon: I like you, too, Tom.**


End file.
